L'ombre du passé
by Caralice
Summary: Blaine Anderson et Kurt Hummel se rencontrent à bord du Poudlard Express lors de leur première année. Les deux garçons se lient d'une amitié qui ne tarde pas à être mise à mal par les voies qu'ils décident chacun de suivre. AU Poudlard!Klaine
1. Partie 1

Salut ! Voici une petite Poudlard!Klaine assez courte (moins de 10 chapitres que j'ai appelés "parties", pour certaines raisons). Merci à **emicrazy** d'avoir une fois de plus accepté d'être ma béta !

Enjoy !

* * *

Partie 1

Kurt adressa un petit signe de la main à son père à travers la fenêtre épaisse du Poudlard Express. Tous les parents se pressaient sur le quai 9 ¾, le plus près possible des wagons rouges et noirs, empiétant légèrement sur la ligne de sécurité jaune tracée sur le sol. Kurt observa un instant l'émotion qui marquait la plupart des visages, les mères aux yeux légèrement humides, les petits frères et petites sœurs qui pleuraient dans les bras de leurs parents ou au contraire sautillaient sur place d'excitation. De son côté, calme comme toujours, Burt avait l'air immensément fier de lui. L'expression de son visage détendit Kurt, car quoi qu'il arrive là-bas, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle il serait réparti, il aurait toujours son soutien.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, sans doute comme tous les autres première année. La peur de l'inconnu, mêlée à cette volonté de bien faire qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Bien sûr, comme tous les enfants de sorciers, il avait déjà longuement entendu parler de Poudlard par son père et par ses proches. Mais y aller, c'était différent. C'était le grand jour, celui qu'il avait tant attendu depuis son plus jeune âge, et qu'il avait commencé à redouter il y a quelques mois, quand la date de la rentrée avait commencé à se rapprocher inexorablement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il allait traverser le lac en barque avec les autres nouveaux, passer les portes massives de la Grande Salle sous le regard attentif de tous les autres élèves de l'école et des professeurs, et être réparti dans une maison à laquelle son cœur appartiendrait pour le restant de ses jours.

Le train se mit en branle, et il adressa machinalement un geste de la main à son père, tandis que celui-ci commençait lentement à se déplacer vers le bord opposé de la fenêtre. Kurt le regarda disparaître dans un dernier petit sourire encourageant, et laissa retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Quelque chose se serra dans son estomac. Voilà, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était seul face à son avenir.

Il ne le resta cependant que quelques minutes, car la porte du petit compartiment où il était assis seul coulissa et un garçon de petite taille, les cheveux bruns en bataille et l'air aussi perdu que lui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? demanda-t-il timidement. Je n'ai pas trouvé de place dans les autres wagons et heu... je n'ose pas trop m'asseoir à côté d'élèves plus anciens."

Il rosit légèrement et Kurt accepta d'un petit signe de tête, tout en observant attentivement le nouveau venu alors qu'il tirait maladroitement sa valise dans le compartiment et s'asseyait en face de lui. Teint légèrement halé, cheveux bouclés et soyeux, et des yeux... _magnifiques_, ne put s'empêcher de juger Kurt. D'un vert mordoré, pétillants de sympathie et d'enthousiasme.

"Je m'appelle Blaine, se présenta le garçon d'un air jovial." Il semblait se détendre un peu devant le regard curieux du garçon.

"Kurt."

Le dénommé Blaine l'étudia avec un petit regard curieux, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas que Kurt n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation, c'était qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

"Est-ce que tu connais des gens à l'école ? Mon grand frère vient de finir sa septième année, expliqua Blaine d'un air pensif. Mais je ne connais personne de notre année. Je veux dire, de vue peut-être, mais pas d'ami proche.

- Moi non plus, avoua Kurt."

Son père et lui n'avaient pas été des exemples de sociabilité depuis le décès de sa mère.

"Tu aimerais aller dans quelle maison ? poursuivit Blaine." C'était sûrement _la_ question que tous les première année se posaient lors de leur premier voyage vers Poudlard, et ce depuis des centaines d'années.

"Serpentard, répondit immédiatement Kurt. Comme mes parents.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi, dis donc. Moi, je ne sais pas trop. Ma mère et mon frère étaient à Gryffondor, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement de préférence.

- Et ton père ? demanda Kurt.

- C'est un moldu.

- Oh."

Blaine jaugea Kurt du regard, comme s'il cherchait à trouver la signification cachée derrière ce "Oh". Mais en réalité, il n'y en avait pas. Kurt avait seulement cru pendant un instant que Blaine ne vivait qu'avec un seul parent, comme lui. Mais si le garçon était de sang-mêlé, ce n'était pas grave. Il n'appartenait pas à l'une de ces grandes familles qui plaçaient directement les gens dans des catégories en fonction de la soi-disant pureté de leur sang. Il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour avoir des préjugés haineux.

"Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, expliqua Kurt." Ça ne répondait sans doute pas directement aux interrogations de Blaine, mais comme ça, c'était dit. Blaine ne ferait pas de quiproquo et n'aurait pas à s'excuser pour une gaffe involontaire.

"Je suis désolé, lui répondit le garçon brun avec un sourire amical."

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Pas de quoi. A priori tu n'y es pour rien." Blaine se contenta de le regarder avec un air compréhensif, et Kurt répondit à la question qu'il n'osait pas poser. "Tuée lors d'un affrontement entre sorciers. C'était un peu après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de précisions, mais de toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, j'imagine."

Blaine assimila l'information avec un petit signe de tête. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient morts pendant la guerre dans les deux camps, et très peu de familles avaient été épargnées. Tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins quelqu'un qui n'avait pas survécu à la folie meurtrière de Lord Voldermort.

"Ma mère est auror, répondit Blaine. Avant elle s'absentait souvent pour des missions – j'imagine, parce que j'étais trop petit pour qu'elle m'explique en détails. Maintenant, c'est surtout de la paperasse, d'après ce que je vois. Et mon père est médecin. C'est un guérisseur, mais pour les moldus."

Il avait débité cette dernière phrase machinalement, comme pour parer une question qu'on lui aurait posé des centaines de fois. Mais Kurt savait ce qu'était un médecin. Même s'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec le monde moldu au cours de sa jeune vie, il en connaissait les rudiments, question de culture générale.

"Mon père répare les balais, déclara Kurt, heureux d'éloigner la conversation du sujet sensible de sa mère.

- Tu dois être vachement bon en vol, alors ! s'exclama Blaine." Une petite flamme d'excitation s'alluma dans ses yeux dorés. Je me suis un peu entraîné chez moi, moi aussi. Tu suis un peu le championnat de Quidditch ?

- Heu... non, répondit Kurt." Il n'avait jamais trop aimé le sport.

- Je supporte les Canons de Chudley ! J'adorerais faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch, poursuivit Blaine." Il semblait vraiment passionné par le sujet. "Mais..." Son enthousiasme mourut d'un coup, éveillant au passage la curiosité de Kurt.

"Mais ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Non, c'est promis."

Blaine se tortilla un peu sur son siège et baissa les yeux. "J'ai le vertige, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ça arrive, répondit Kurt. Mais effectivement, c'est un peu embêtant pour le Quidditch.

- J'ai trouvé la solution, en m'entraînant un peu chez moi. Si je me concentre sur quelque chose et que j'essaye d'effacer tout le reste, j'arrive à oublier que je suis à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Il faut que je sois dans ma bulle, tu vois. C'est pourquoi... c'est pourquoi j'aimerais _vraiment_ obtenir le poste d'attrapeur."

Kurt lui lança un petit sourire encourageant, mais il savait que le rêve de Blaine serait difficile à réaliser. En tant que joueur clef du match, l'attrapeur était souvent celui que l'on portait en triomphe lors des grandes victoires. C'était un poste très convoité et très jalousé, et le jeune garçon aurait du mal à l'obtenir avant d'avoir passé quelques années au sein de l'école. Mais il semblait tellement enthousiaste que Kurt n'osa pas lui faire part de sa réflexion. S'il ne le savait pas déjà, Blaine s'en apercevrait rapidement par lui-même.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tandis que les plaines d'Angleterre laissaient place aux montagnes verdoyantes d'Ecosse. Le temps était couvert et brumeux mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le chariot de bonbons passa à peine une heure plus tard, et ils ouvrirent ensemble quelques paquets de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de chocogrenouilles. Au moment où ils descendirent sur le quai de l'école, l'appréhension de Kurt s'était transformée en tremblement d'excitation à l'idée d'enfin voir le château de dessiner devant lui pour la première fois. Et surtout, il n'avait plus peur, parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il venait de se trouver un ami.


	2. Partie 2

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et merci à emicrazy pour la betaisation (oui, ça existe).

* * *

Partie 2

Kurt réajusta le nœud de sa cravate vert et argent avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était qu'en deuxième année, mais la plupart des élèves le connaissaient déjà, même les plus anciens que lui.

Il avait découvert en arrivant l'année dernière que beaucoup de gens connaissaient déjà son nom, surtout parmi les autres Serpentard. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné, puisque Serpentard était la maison dans laquelle on retrouvait le plus de filiation, et les parents de ses camarades avaient fréquenté sa mère du temps où elle était à l'école. Et visiblement, elle avait fait parler d'elle à l'époque.

Il s'entendait relativement bien avec tous les élèves de sa maison, mais la compagnie qu'il préférait restait celle de Rachel Berry. C'était une petit brune animée et bruyante de son année, avec qui il partageait beaucoup de points communs, et notamment une ambition acérée qui faisait honneur à leur blason argenté. Il avait à peine posé le pied dans la salle que la jeune fille se précipita vers lui.

"Santana dit qu'il va falloir se mettre en binôme pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, s'écria-t-elle. Tu te mets avec moi ? Je n'ai _aucune _envie qu'un imbécile de Poufsouffle me rase un sourcil en envoyant son sort de travers.

- Bien sûr, répondit Kurt en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Nous avons un cours commun avec les Poufsouffle ?"

Rachel hocha énergiquement la tête. "Avec les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor aussi, en fait. Travaux pratiques, par année."

Kurt poussa un grognement méprisant pour montrer à quel point devoir partager une salle de classe avec des élèves d'autres maisons l'agaçait. Les Serpentard avaient beau avoir naturellement un esprit de compétition féroce, ils étaient néanmoins très soudés entre eux. Mais ils n'avaient aucune cohésion avec le reste des maisons, si ce n'est une vague cordialité avec les élèves de Serdaigle. Les seuls moments où ils prenaient la peine de penser aux autres, c'était quand ils passaient devant les sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses qui décomptaient les points gagnés et perdus par les élèves, et les matchs de Quidditch. Ils avaient besoin de vérifier régulièrement qu'ils étaient toujours en haut du podium.

Un élève qui passait à côté d'eux tourna la tête quand il grogna. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le jaune de sa cravate et se retourna pour lui lancer une remarque piquante, mais il le reconnut et se tut. Blaine. Le garçon lui adressa un signe de tête et un petit sourire timide, mais Kurt se contenta de le suivre des yeux, froid et immobile.

Leur amitié n'avait pas fait long feu. Elle s'était nettement refroidie quand Blaine avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle, et s'était définitivement éteinte dans la semaine suivante. Au moment où il avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle pour la première fois, quelques minutes avant la cérémonie de répartition, Kurt n'avait pas d'avis particulièrement négatif sur les Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas une maison qui se distinguait par une vertu qu'il jugeait noble, comme les trois autres, et il aurait sûrement mal pris d'y être envoyé, mais il n'avait rien contre ses représentants. Une semaine parmi les Serpentard l'avait fait changer d'avis. Les Gryffondor étaient leurs ennemis historiques, et ils les détestaient pour leur arrogance et le favoritisme odieux dont ils faisaient toujours l'objet, mais ils leur accordaient un minimum de respect. Les Serdaigle étaient brillants, mais les Serpentard prenaient pour un énorme gâchis le fait qu'ils n'utilisent pas leur intelligence à des fins personnelles. Eux avaient la ruse, l'intelligence au service de l'ambition, et ils ne comprenaient pas l'utilité d'un savoir empirique. Enfin, les Poufsouffle... les Poufsouffle ne leur inspiraient que du mépris. Ils ne se distinguaient particulièrement dans aucun domaine, leur gentillesse envers tout le monde passait souvent pour un cruel manque de personnalité et Kurt se demandait parfois s'ils avaient un quelconque instinct de survie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le blason qui brillait sur la poitrine de Blaine et celui qui brillait sur la sienne les avait séparés probablement à jamais, et il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis plus d'un an. Pire, il lui lançait régulièrement des regards froids et méprisants pour le dissuader de tenter une approche. Se faire surprendre en train de parler avec un Poufsouffle serait le comble du déshonneur pour lui, et Blaine n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

Rachel lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna vers leur table, près du mur. Kurt s'assit dos au mur pour pouvoir observer le reste de la salle, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le torrent de mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son amie. Il se versa un verre de jus de citrouille en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel magique au-dessus de lui. Couvert, mais sec. C'était l'idéal pour un match de Quidditch, et il allait encore devoir se creuser la tête pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas y assister.

Une minute plus tard, le flot quotidien de chouettes et de hiboux envahit la grande salle, et Kurt les regarda d'un air absent. Son père lui envoyait une lettre par semaine, mais il savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas avant deux jours. Quelque chose claqua violemment sur la table juste à côté de lui, le fit sursauter brusquement et propulsa un peu de son jus de citrouille dans son assiette.

"Regarde ça, Kurt, lui ordonna Santana." Kurt lui répondit par un regard noir, premièrement parce qu'on ne lui donnait pas d'ordre, et deuxièmement parce le jus de citrouille avait failli tâcher son uniforme impeccable.

"C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu agacé.

- C'est ce dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois. Un article sur la mort de ta mère.

- Je ne pense pas que _Sorcière Hebdo_ ait quoi que ce soit à m'apprendre sur ma mère. Merci, Santana, grommela Kurt en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au magazine plié qu'elle venait de laisser tomber devant lui.

- Justement, lis."

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à obéir, elle poussa Rachel pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le banc à côté de lui – pour tourner délibérément le dos à la jeune fille.

"_Comme tous les ans, _Sorcière Hebdo _remet le prix de l'année à une sorcière s'étant particulièrement distinguée... _blablabla... _une reconnaissance de portée internationale_... ah, voilà. C'est une sorte de vieille aigrie qui parle, écoute ça. _Ce prix ne représente plus rien depuis que la guerre est terminée, nous déclare Cassandra Dudragon_. _Quand on pense qu'on remet aujourd'hui ce prix à l'inventrice du chaudron multifonction en kit, alors que des femmes comme Isabella Anderson l'ont reçu il y a moins de dix ans ! Belle progression dans le fémin..._

_-_ Santana... coupa Kurt, sincèrement ennuyé à présent.

- Tais-toi, Hummel. J'en arrive au moment crucial.

- C'est pas trop tôt..."

Santana l'ignora et reprit sa lecture. "_Nous rappelons à nos lectrices vivant dans une grotte qu'Isabella Anderson a reçu cette distinction il y a quatre ans pour avoir vaincu en duel Elizabeth Hummel, qui faisait alors partie des derniers partisans encore actifs de Vous-Savez-Qui, et..._ Kurt, c'est la mère de Anderson ! _Blaine _Anderson !"

Kurt s'était figé, mais après un court temps de réflexion, il choisit de hausser les épaules.

"Ça ne veut rien dire. Il doit y avoir des centaines de Anderson dans le pays et...

- Regarde la photo, le coupa Santana en lui brandissant le magazine sous le nez."

Le regard de Kurt parcourut rapidement la page et se posa sur une photo en noir et blanc, dans le coin en bas à droite. Elle représentait un couple, composé d'une femme brune et souriante qui adressait un signe de main chaleureux au lecteur. L'homme à côté d'elle, coincé dans un costume définitivement pas sorcier, avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il était étrangement immobile par rapport au reste de la photo, comme s'il s'était figé au moment où le flash était parti. C'était une attitude typique des moldus. Mais ce que pointait l'ongle manucuré de Santana, c'était le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à la main de sa mère et regardait timidement l'objectif en se dandinant sur place. Ses boucles brunes étaient inratables. Et même sur la photo en noir et blanc on pouvait dire que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle. Il était impossible de le nier : c'était bien le garçon avec qui il avait partagé son premier trajet en train pour l'école.

Une vague de haine heurta Kurt de plein fouet quand il observa ce petit garçon blottit contre sa mère. Au moment où cette photo avait été prise, il avait le même âge que Blaine et sa mère était morte. Alors que celle de Blaine était rentrée lui raconter une histoire le soir avant de s'endormir, lui avait pleuré dans les bras de son père parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'endormir, parce qu'il la voyait mourir encore et encore dans ses cauchemars. Alors que la mère de Blaine avait joué dans son salon avec son fils par un après-midi glacial de novembre, lui avait marché à côté du cercueil de la sienne et lui avait fait ses adieux définitifs. La mère de Blaine avait été là quand il avait reçu sa lettre, elle lui avait dit au revoir sur le quai de King's Cross. Elle l'attendait sûrement à chaque début de vacances, et elle serait là pour le féliciter quand il recevrait ses BUSE et ses ASPIC. Elle serait présente à chacun de ses anniversaires, à son mariage, à chacune des étapes importantes de sa vie. Celle de Kurt ne verrait jamais son fils grandir, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'être fière de lui. Et Kurt ne reverrait jamais son sourire radieux et aimant. Son cœur ne se gonflerait plus jamais devant la fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux. Bien sûr il lui restait son père, mais le vide que sa mère avait laissé derrière elle, il le ressentirait toute sa vie. A cause de celle de Blaine.

Kurt leva lentement les yeux vers la table des Poufsouffle. Blaine était en train de rire avec une jeune fille blonde à l'air un peu stupide, complètement inconscient du regard que le jeune Serpentard braquait sur lui. Car chaque parcelle du visage de Kurt brûlait de haine. Si ses yeux avaient pu lancer des sortilèges impardonnables, Blaine se serait humilié devant toute l'école, avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.


	3. Partie 3

Partie 3

"Rappelle-moi depuis quand les elfes de maison sont autorisés à étudier à Poudlard ? demanda Kurt à Rachel d'une voix très audible."

Blaine venait de passer devant eux dans le couloir, accompagné par deux de ses nouveaux amis, un garçon asiatique de Serdaigle et une très jolie fille blonde de Gryffondor. Le garçon ne réagit pas et continua à regarder droit devant lui, mais les traits de son visage se durcirent instantanément. Ses amis en revanche tournèrent la tête pour adresser à Kurt un regard noir. Celui-ci leur répondit par son habituel petit rictus sarcastique. Les plaisanteries sur la taille de Blaine étaient les plus faciles à trouver et fonctionnaient à chaque fois.

"C'était donc ça... réfléchit Santana d'un air songeur. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi leur salle commune était près des cuisines. Tu crois qu'il va bientôt se pointer habillé avec une taie d'oreiller, lui aussi ?"

Elle ricana à sa propre moquerie tandis que Kurt suivait le trio des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le lien entre leurs mères, il avait déclaré à Blaine une guerre ouverte et unilatérale. Il avait fait en sorte que le garçon devienne la cible privilégiée des moqueries des Serpentard. Et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal : Blaine était aimable et serviable avec tout le monde, tous les professeurs - sauf Rogue - l'appréciaient, et il était à Poufsouffle. C'était des conditions suffisantes pour le mettre sur la liste noire des Serpentard.

Bien sûr, Kurt avait insisté pour qu'il connaisse la raison de ce déferlement de haine. Blaine avait eu la mauvaise surprise de trouver une beuglante sous son oreiller, qui lui avait hurlé dessus – Kurt avait demandé à Rachel de prendre sa voix la plus perçante – l'intégralité de l'article de _Sorcière Hebdo _avant de lui exploser au visage.

Le garçon avait aussitôt essayé de parler à Kurt, mais celui-ci l'envoyait toujours balader avec une remarque cruelle et un regard noir. Blaine était même allé jusqu'à prendre le risque de s'aventurer à la table des Serpentard, mais il était reparti de là bâillonné avec sa cravate avant d'avoir pu adresser le moindre mot à Kurt. Le capital sympathie de Kurt avait parallèlement augmenté parmi les Serpentard, et Blaine était rapidement devenu l'ennemi numéro un de la maison – prenant ainsi la place de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, qui en était à son dix-septième séjour à l'infirmerie. Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait plus ni entendre ni respirer à cause de la forêt de poils qui lui était mystérieusement poussé dans le nez et les oreilles.

Plusieurs fois, Kurt avait poussé le vice jusqu'à accepter de parler à Blaine, seulement pour l'attirer dans un piège et l'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Il avait commencé par des remarques assassines, mais il en était arrivé à utiliser plusieurs fois la magie contre lui. Après tout, il avait besoin d'un cobaye pour pratiquer les sorts qu'ils apprenaient en défense contre les forces du mal.

Ce qui l'intriguait cependant, c'était l'absence de réaction de Blaine. Jamais le garçon ne répliquait méchamment à ses remarques, jamais il ne lui lançait un sort pour se défendre, jamais il n'allait se plaindre à l'un de ses professeurs. Kurt savait que la rancune n'était pas le trait de caractère prédominant chez les Poufsouffle, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le garçon se laisse à ce point marcher sur les pieds. Il voulait un adversaire à sa taille, il voulait que Blaine réagisse. Il voulait une justification pour frapper plus fort et venger sa mère. Car il avait l'impression que chaque mauvais coup qu'il faisait à Blaine participait à combler le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère. Parfois, dans ses rares moments de remords, il trouvait cette théorie stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer, et Blaine lui mettait les nerfs en boule en refusant de se battre. Et si Blaine avait cru que son calvaire s'achèverait avec la fin de leur deuxième année, il avait eu tragiquement tort.

Tout recommença dès leur premier cours commun de potions, en septembre. C'était la matière où les Serpentard régnaient en maître, grâce à leur motivation supplémentaire pour briller aux yeux de leur directeur et grâce au favoritisme scandaleux que leur témoignait le professeur Rogue.

"Pourquoi est-ce que la potion de Fabray a l'air beaucoup mieux réussie que la mienne ? demanda Rachel en louchant sur le chaudron de la Gryffondor.

- Parce que Chang et Anderson l'aident, répondit Santana d'une voix aigre." Sa propre potion ressemblait plus à du métal fondu qu'au délicat breuvage translucide qu'ils étaient censés obtenir.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron d'Anderson, puis de nouveau au sien. Il grimaça. Anderson avait beau avoir un niveau plus que correct dans toutes les autres matières, il ne _pouvait pas_ être meilleur que lui en potions.

"Mr Hummel, concentrez-vous sur vos ingrédients au lieu de vous laisser dissiper par vos camarades, lui dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix glaciale en passant devant sa table." Il avait dit ça dans un murmure, mais chaque syllabe était parfaitement compréhensible.

"Je n'arrive pas à piler ma noix de tagua, professeur, expliqua Kurt d'un ton poli. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider. Quelqu'un qui est bien avancé."

Les yeux noir de Rogue parcoururent rapidement la salle et se posèrent sur Blaine, qui avait presque fini sa potion et ajoutait les derniers ingrédients avec soin en surveillant le sablier.

"Anderson, venez aider Mr Hummel à piler sa noix de tagua, ordonna Rogue sans hausser la voix."

Blaine mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais le regard que lui lança Rogue suffit à lui faire comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'était adressé.

"Je... j'aurai fini dans cinq minutes... tenta-t-il en regardant désespérément sa potion qui commençait déjà à pâtir du manque d'inattention.

- Est-ce que ma phrase était au futur, Anderson ? demanda Rogue.

- N... non, professeur."

Visiblement furieux de cette injustice, Blaine laissa tomber sa potion et s'approcha de Kurt. En une minute, il avait pilé correctement la noix. Il en fit un petit tas, précisément au moment où Santana éternua et envoya la poudre voler autour d'eux. Blaine lui adressa un regard brillant de larmes de colère, mais ne dit rien. Il était en territoire ennemi, de toute façon.

"Professeur, je n'ai plus de noix ! s'écria Kurt, faussement scandalisé." Derrière eux, la potion de Blaine commençait à émettre un bruit bizarre, et le garçon n'osait pas se retourner pour voir ce qu'il en restait. Rogue se tourna lentement vers Blaine.

"Anderson, j'aimerais que vous sortiez de ce cours et que vous n'y reveniez pas sans une raison convaincante pour justifier votre présence. Vous êtes en troisième année, et j'aimerais pouvoir faire abstraction d'incidents aussi stupides que celui-ci dans mon cours."

Kurt crut que pour une fois Blaine allait répliquer, mais ils savaient tous que s'opposer au professeur Rogue était parfaitement inutile, voir dangereux. Blaine nettoya son chaudron – dont le contenu ressemblait maintenant à de la boue en ébullition – d'un coup de baguette et rassembla ses affaires pour les ranger dans son sac. Tous les élèves s'étaient figés, les mains en l'air pour certains, et l'observaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Il bouillait littéralement de rage devant cette injustice monstrueuse, mais il s'obstinait à fixer son bureau pour ne pas croiser le regard taquin de Kurt. Il prit quand même l'initiative de poser son compte-rendu inachevé sur le bureau du professeur Rogue. Kurt attendit qu'il revienne pour laisser négligemment traîner son pied, et le garçon s'étala de tout son long dans un vacarme d'étain sur le sol dur de la pièce. Rouge d'humiliation, Blaine prit bien soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers le professeur avant de quitter la pièce.

Kurt lui laissa par la suite quelques semaines pour se remettre de l'incident, puis recommença de plus belle. Avec l'aide involontaire de Brittany, il fit remplacer l'encre de Blaine par de l'encre temporaire, et le garçon eut la très mauvaise surprise de découvrir son parchemin vierge quand il le tendit au professeur McGonagall le jour où elle était supposée les ramasser. Il se débrouilla pour introduire un niffleur par les fenêtres basses de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, mais il rata son coup en se trompant de dortoir : le niffleur retourna la chambre des filles en cherchant dans leurs bijoux. De son côté, Santana s'amusait à lui lancer des chaussettes pour le "libérer" de sa fonction d'elfe de maison, afin qu'il quitte l'école. Blaine commença alors à répliquer faiblement en leur répondant par des remarques piquantes, mais Kurt était sur-entrainé en matière de duel verbal. Un matin où ils l'avaient poussé à bout, il envoya un sort à Santana qui transforma le toast qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger en petit blaireau qui sema la panique à la table de Serpentard avant d'être recueilli, protégé et adopté par les première année de Poufsouffle. Mais ce fut son seul et unique coup d'éclat, car le regard que lui lança l'ensemble de la table de Serpentard quand ils se furent remis de la panique générale suffit à le décourager de recommencer.

Kurt trouva l'occasion de venger son amie quelques semaines plus tard, pendant les vacances de Noël. Pour la première fois en trois ans, il avait décidé de passer Noël au château avec les autres troisième année, et il fut surpris de constater que Blaine avait eu la même idée. Kurt ne pouvait pas rater une opportunité pareille.

Quelques jours avant la fête la plus attendue de l'année, Kurt attendit Blaine dans le hall, un gros paquet enveloppé de kraft sous le bras. Il voyait les flocons tomber drus par les fenêtres de la salle, mais il savait que Blaine était dehors. Il venait d'obtenir le poste d'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, et il s'entrainait plus que tous les autres joueurs réunis, quelque soit la météo et quelque soit son niveau de fatigue. Sa persévérance inattendue l'avait fait vaguement remonter dans l'estime de Kurt, mais il n'atteignait pas encore le niveau des trolls et des acromentules sur son échelle personnelle.

Kurt patienta devant les sabliers en faisant habillement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fin, et il gratifia celui de Poufsouffle d'un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit qu'ils étaient bons derniers. Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient au coude à coude en tête, et étonnamment, Serdaigle peinait à les rattraper. Enfin, il entendit l'une des portes s'ouvrir et se retourna. Blaine apparut, son balai à la main, trempé de boue et frissonnant de froid. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se figea en apercevant Kurt.

"Peut-être que vous devriez mettre vos matchs aux enchères, suggéra Kurt depuis le fond du hall. Je pense que l'équipe de Serpentard serait prête à vous offrir une cinquantaine de points contre la victoire assurée. Ça nous permettrait d'économiser nos joueurs pour les vrais matchs. Les autres maisons devraient avoir un peu pitié et devraient se montrer plus généreuses. Si vous obtenez quelque chose comme trois cents points en tout, vous pouvez _espérer_ passer devant Serdaigle à la fin de l'année. Pour une obscure raison, ils sont visiblement moins bons que d'habitude. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de ne pas finir derniers...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurt ? demanda Blaine d'une voix fatiguée."

Kurt saisit le paquet à deux mains et le lui montra.

"C'est arrivé pour toi." Une lueur de panique justifiée s'alluma dans yeux mordorés de Blaine. "Ce sont des livres reliés sur les créatures magiques d'Extrême-Orient. Magnifiques.

- Comment tu as eu ça ?

- J'ai _peut-être_ demandé à Brittany de me l'apporter en lui disant qu'il contenait un ronflak cornu et que je savais justement comment les dresser à chanter des caroles. Je savais que tu apprécierais la surprise...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurt ?"

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil au paquet, qu'il avait soigneusement refermé après l'avoir soigneusement déballé pour voir ce qu'il contenait. "_Wingardium Leviosa_, murmura-t-il tranquillement." Le paquet s'éleva un peu au-dessus de sa tête, tout juste hors de portée de Blaine. Le garçon brun le suivit des yeux, visiblement inquiet.

"Dis-moi, Blaine, reprit Kurt d'une voix qui aurait pu glacer le lac entier, et le calmar géant avec. C'est le cadeau de Noël que tu comptes envoyer à ta _mère_ ?"

Le silence de Blaine fit office de confirmation.

"J'aurais _adoré _offrir un si beau cadeau de Noël à ma mère, moi aussi. Sincèrement, Blaine. Dommage... – il poussa un soupir exagérément déchirant – dommage qu'elle soit morte. Dommage que _ta_ mère l'ait tuée.

- Kurt...

- Approche, Anderson."

Ses livres flottaient encore quelques centimètres au-dessus de la hauteur maximale qu'il pouvait atteindre en levant les bras, et Blaine n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il savait que Kurt n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il sautille pour essayer de récupérer son paquet. Mais il n'allait pas lui offrir cette satisfaction. Il s'approcha de Kurt d'un pas hésitant. La fatigue eut raison de sa crainte, et il se contenta de prendre un air ennuyé et impatient.

Mais Kurt lui lança un petit regard abattu qui réchauffa immédiatement les traits du visage de Blaine. Le garçon accéléra légèrement le pas pour le rejoindre. Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres quand Kurt se tendit d'un coup et cria "Peeves !"

Blaine ne dut son salut qu'à une montée d'adrénaline et des réflexes surentrainés. Il se jeta en arrière au moment où une demi-douzaine de bombabouses explosa sur le sol, à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant. Il évita l'explosion mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sort de protection, comme Kurt. Sa tenue de Quidditch jaune était ruinée. Le caquètement jubilatoire de Peeves résonna dans le hall, et le visage de Kurt se fendit d'un rictus satisfait.

Mais Blaine n'attendit pas la suite. Il en avait assez. Les yeux rivés sur le paquet qui flottait toujours en l'air, il empoigna son balai et...

_"CONFRINGO !"_

Le paquet explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant, et les deux garçons furent propulsés chacun à un bout de la pièce. Kurt se releva rapidement, les oreilles sifflantes, le visage figé dans une expression de choc. Il avait lancé le sort par réflexe, et ne s'était pas attendu à une détonation aussi puissante. Des bouts de livres calcinés flottaient paresseusement dans les airs, et Peeves gloussait tant et plus en faisant des pirouettes au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Blaine resta tétanisé sur le sol froid du hall, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités alors que ce qu'il restait de son cadeau de Noël se consumait devant son visage. Kurt recula de quelques pas, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Puis il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant en direction des cachots.

Il ne vit pas Blaine se relever avec difficulté et fondre en larmes. Le garçon tituba pour récupérer son balai à travers le brouillard qui lui voilait les yeux, et s'enfuit lui aussi avant que Rusard n'arrive pour l'accuser d'être responsable de ce massacre.


	4. Partie 4

Merci comme toujours à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review !  
Et merci à ma béta emicrazy pour sa relecture et ses conseils !

* * *

Partie 4

"Berry, arrête immédiatement de regarder ce demi-troll avec des yeux en cœur où je te fais bouffer ce pompon, menaça Santana."

Rachel prit vaguement la peine de lui adresser un regard offensé avant de reprendre sa contemplation éperdue de Finn Hudson, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. L'ancien attrapeur avait fini par démissionner, et Finn avait accepté de prendre le poste _et_ le brassard de capitaine, jugé trop dangereux cette année.

C'était un matin de match entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et les enjeux étaient cruciaux, tant que toute l'école était en effervescence. Même si Serpentard ne jouait pas, Rachel et Santana ne perdaient jamais une occasion de sortir leur attirail de supportrices assidues. Rachel portait une robe vert et argent du plus mauvais goût, et Santana avait déniché deux énormes pompons aux couleurs de leurs bannières. Kurt, quant à lui, n'avait pas encore trouvé de raison convaincante de s'intéresser au Quidditch.

"Je ne sais même pas qui j'ai envie de voir gagner, soupira-t-il. Qu'ils s'entre-pulvérisent.

- Nous aurons techniquement plus de chances de gagner la coupe si Gryffondor l'emporte, répondit Santana d'un ton expert.

- Gryffondor _doit_ gagner, renchérit Rachel d'une voix dégoulinante de mièvrerie."

Kurt leva les yeux pour suivre son regard, et tomba sur une espèce de géant occupé à engloutir le maximum de toasts que sa bouche pouvait contenir.

"C'est quoi qui t'attire, chez lui ? interrogea-t-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Son œil vif et intelligent, ou son élégance naturelle ?"

Santana ricana devant le regard outré de Rachel. "J'espère juste qu'Anderson va tomber de son balai pour de vrai, cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-elle."

Kurt grimaça quand elle prononça ce nom. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode du hall, et Blaine avait changé de tactique à son égard. Au lieu de l'ignorer, le garçon s'était mis à l'éviter. Kurt ne savait pas trop comment il s'y prenait, mais il ne le voyait presque plus. Il l'entrapercevait brièvement quand leurs deux maisons avaient des cours en commun, mais ils tendaient à se raréfier. Et même quand leurs routes n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se croiser, Blaine ne se déplaçait qu'en compagnie d'une armée d'amis qui s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il ne puisse pas croiser son regard.

Dans un premier temps, ne pas pouvoir passer sa fureur et son sentiment d'injustice sur Blaine avait profondément énervé Kurt, mais après quelques tentatives pour l'atteindre il avait fini par accepter ses règles du jeu et s'était mis à l'ignorer lui-aussi. Ça n'avait pas plu à Santana, mais haïr commençait à le fatiguer. A présent, ne plus voir Blaine lui semblait... étrange.

Mais ce matin, il était sûr de le voir, et il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à apparaître dans la Grande Salle. Il avait un rôle clef à jouer dans le match de ce matin, et il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

A peine cette pensée lui eut-elle traversé l'esprit que Blaine passa les portes de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, visiblement poursuivit par Brittany. Il courut presque s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle sous les acclamations enjouées de ses camarades. Mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention, trop occupé à échapper à la jeune fille blonde.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ? demanda Kurt.

- Quelqu'un lui a laissé entendre qu'un doxy avait fait son nid dans les cheveux d'Anderson, répondit Santana d'un ton évasif.

- _Quelqu'un _? répéta Kurt en tournant un regard accusateur vers elle."

Santana battit des cils et lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Kurt n'avait pas pensé à utiliser la bêtise de Brittany pour atteindre Blaine, et il s'en voulait. Pas spécialement parce qu'il tenait à harceler le garçon jusqu'au bout, mais parce qu'il devait reconnaître que sur le coup, Santana avait été plus rusée que lui.

"Je vous ai dit que mes parents allaient m'envoyer un boursouflet ? demanda Rachel. Ils sont tellement mignons !

- Et toujours plus intelligents que Finn Hudson, répliqua Santana. Aucune chance que Gryffondor gagne avec ça en guise d'attrapeur. Quelqu'un lui a bien expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il touche à la grosse balle rouge, j'espère ?

- Un attrapeur stupide et un qui a le vertige, ça va être le match du siècle, grommela Kurt."

Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait exprès, peut-être que l'information lui avait vraiment échappée, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Santana bondit et se pencha vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Anderson a le _vertige_ ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit la seule fois où nous avons eu une vraie conversation, c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ne rejoigne le club des vilains petits canards de l'école. Il a le vertige, mais il se débrouille pour voler quand même en se concentrant pour créer une espèce de bulle autour de lui, ou un truc du genre. Je ne sais plus, c'était il y a plus de trois ans et j'avais d'autres choses en tête quand il m'a raconté ça."

Santana devint pensive, et Kurt pouvait aisément sentir que son cerveau était en ébullition. Puis, sans un mot, elle se leva d'un bond agile et longea la table pour aller s'asseoir avec quelques Serpentard plus âgés qu'eux. Kurt ne fréquentait pas les grandes années, il préférait les envier de loin plutôt que d'avoir à courber l'échine devant quelqu'un d'incontestablement plus instruit que lui. Mais Santana n'avait pas ce caractère, et était toujours en quête d'alliés puissants. Kurt la regarda discuter avec animation, et un léger pincement lui tordit le ventre. Une partie de lui savait très bien de quoi elle était en train de leur parler, mais l'autre redoutait de l'admettre. Il n'aimait pas Blaine, pas le moins du monde, mais cette fois il avait l'impression de mettre le doigt d'orteil sur la ligne. Tout ça était dangereux, et pourrait mal se finir. Ses doutes ne s'apaisèrent pas quand Santana revint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de Quidditch ni de Blaine jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner, puis les élèves commencèrent peu à peu à sortir de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le terrain, dans un tourbillon de rires et de boutades amicales. Kurt aperçut Blaine quitter la table des Poufsouffle avec le reste de son équipe. Visiblement, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Brittany. Les sixième année à qui Santana venait de parler le suivirent du regard, et Kurt eut l'impression d'être percuté de plein fouet par un fantôme. Une sensation glaciale se répandit dans tous ses membres, et il faillit suffoquer. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire une chose pareille, pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, pas avec tous les professeurs dans les gradins. Mais une fille à qui il n'avait jamais parlé se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque, et sans plus attendre il se leva et quitta la table.

"Tu viens au match ? lui lança Santana alors qu'il longeait le banc des derniers élèves de Serpentard qui tardaient volontairement à rejoindre le terrain, afin de montrer combien ce match les ennuyait.

- Non ! lui cria Kurt par-dessus son épaule.

- Espèce de rabat-joie ! lui cria Santana en retour. Supporter Serpentard coûte que coûte, ça fait partie de nos principes !"

Kurt eut envie de lui crier que Serpentard ne jouait justement pas aujourd'hui, mais il ne prit pas la peine de le faire. Il se mêla au flot des élèves qui rejoignaient le stade, la mine sombre et le pas rapide. Au dernier moment, cependant, juste avant d'atteindre les gradins, il bifurqua et quitta le flot des élèves. Il n'était venu qu'une fois ici et c'était en deuxième année avec Rachel, quand elle avait eu un béguin aussi violent que temporaire pour le gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle, Jesse St. James. C'était de l'histoire ancienne et oubliée, mais Kurt savait à présent où se trouvaient les vestiaires des équipes en lice.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers de bois. Le match ne commençait pas avant une bonne demi-heure, le temps que toute l'école soit installée dans les gradins, mais il avait peur que les joueurs soient en train de s'échauffer ou quelque chose du genre. Après tout, il n'y connaissait strictement rien au Quidditch et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont était supposé se dérouler un avant-match.

Par chance, les joueurs étaient présents dans les vestiaires. Il traversa d'abord celui qu'occupaient les Gryffondor, qui lui lancèrent des exclamations outrées quand il passa. Il les ignora et adressa un regard assassin à la ronde. Puis il passa dans le vestiaire des Poufsouffle, et chercha rapidement Blaine du regard. Le garçon était assis un peu en retrait sur un banc, les mains jointes sur l'arrête du nez, visiblement en pleine phase de concentration. Kurt se planta devant lui, et l'autre garçon sursauta quand il prit la parole.

"Blaine, il faut que je te parle."

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom depuis plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Mais sur le moment, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

"Va t'en, Kurt, je ne veux pas t'adresser la parole.

- C'est important.

- Rien de ce que tu n'as à me dire n'est important, Kurt, et je m'en fiche. Sors d'ici."

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos pour lacer ses chaussures en s'appuyant sur le banc. Kurt insista et se plaça à côté de lui, à hauteur de son coude.

"Ecoute-moi... je... tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer."

Blaine se figea et tourna doucement le visage vers lui. Et pour la première fois depuis trois ans et demi, Kurt lut de la haine dans ses superbes yeux. Une haine sourde et contrôlée, mais féroce. Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait de la manière la plus absurde qui soit, mais il ne pouvait pas dénoncer d'autres Serpentard, et surtout pas Santana. Il ne pouvait pas non plus reconnaître qu'il avait vendu la mèche, qu'il avait craché le seul secret que Blaine lui avait confié, comme ça, sur la table de petit-déjeuner, le jour du match le plus important de l'année pour lui.

"Je ne devrais pas jouer ? C'est tout ce que tu me demandes ? Et ça te suffirait, ou tu veux aussi que je quitte l'école ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... commença Kurt d'un ton exaspéré.

- Alors c'est _quoi_, Kurt ? s'énerva Blaine. C'est quoi, ton problème avec moi ? Ma mère a tué la tienne ? En quoi ça nous concerne, franchement ? J'en ai _marre_ que tu t'acharnes contre moi, je n'en peux plus ! Voilà, tu es content ? Je l'ai dit, je n'en peux plus. Alors fous-moi la paix, maintenant, dégage. Va vivre ta vie et laisse-moi tranquille. Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est morte que je dois passer sept années d'enfer ici, Kurt. Je ne demande qu'à profiter des quatre années qui me restent sans être constamment harcelé par une bande d'imbéciles qui vivent dans le passé et qui jugent les autres en fonction de leurs proches ! Tu étais complètement différent quand je t'ai rencontré, et je suis navré de voir que ces crétins d'obsédés du sang pur t'ont retourné la cervelle ! Comme si toi, _toi Kurt_, tu pouvais te permettre de t'acharner sur moi comme ça, juste parce que ta cravate est d'une autre couleur que la mienne. Tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé pour les gens comme nous, si nous étions allés dans une école moldue ? Tu sais ce que tu aurais été, si tes amis se concentraient sur autre chose que la pureté du sang et l'appartenance à une maison pour choisir leur victime ? Tu crois vraiment que tu serais dans la même position que maintenant ? Alors _laisse-moi vivre ma putain de scolarité tranquille_ ! C'est comp..."

Un joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, une espèce de gorille blond que Kurt connaissait vaguement sous le nom de Sam Evans, encercla la poitrine de Blaine d'un bras et le tira en arrière en lui parlant très vite à l'oreille pour le calmer. Le cœur de Kurt battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il était pâle et choqué. Ce que venait de dire Blaine n'avait aucun sens. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, personne ne lui avait jamais crié dessus avec tant de colère, de haine et de détresse. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe les dévisageaient avec un air dubitatif, et quelques Gryffondor avaient même pointé leur nez par l'encadrement de la porte. Blaine tremblait de fureur dans les bras de Sam, mais ce dernier semblait avoir réussi à l'apaiser un peu, et il ne se débattait plus pour se libérer de son étreinte.

Kurt recula d'un pas, un peu effrayé de réaliser qu'il était soudain seul face à une dizaine de joueurs d'autres maisons que la sienne. Il adressa un petit regard terrorisé à Blaine, traversa les deux vestiaires en courant et dévala les escaliers. Mon dieu, c'était un désastre.

~oOo~

Après l'échec complet de sa tentative de prévenir Blaine, Kurt ne put se résoudre à retourner dans le château. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas voir ce match, il ne voulait pas voir ce que les sixième année de sa maison réservait au Poufsouffle. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus errer seul dans l'école déserte pendant que tout se passait sur le terrain.

La mort dans l'âme, il traina des pieds jusqu'aux tribunes vert et argent où les élèves de sa maison chantaient déjà à s'en casser la voix des chants contre Poufsouffle_ et _contre Gryffondor. Les deux maisons concernées s'égosillaient de leur côté pour essayer de couvrir leurs moqueries, et Serdaigle se joignait à Poufsouffle, dans une alliance purement intéressée : si Serpentard avait tout intérêt à voir Gryffondor gagner, les Serdaigle eux avaient désespérément besoin d'une défaite des rouge et or pour pouvoir encore rêver au titre. Le match allait avoir lieu à la fois sur le terrain et dans les tribunes, et Kurt regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses cache-oreilles. Au moins, il aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir avec deux tympans intacts.

Malheureusement pour lui, le tonnerre des cris de supporters tripla de volume quand les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain et décollèrent rapidement pour se mettre en place. Kurt resta assis et silencieux au milieu de la foule en délire, et attendit patiemment que les gens se rassoient pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. Comme il s'y attendait, les joueurs fusaient à des vitesses incroyables sur leurs balais, et il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il se contenta de suivre Blaine des yeux en écoutant distraitement les commentaires que faisait Jacob Ben Israël depuis la tribune des professeurs.

"_Avantage pour les blaireaux de Poufsouffle depuis le début du match... quand les Gryffondor auront fini de bomber le torse et de nous montrer combien ils sont beaux, ils pourront peut-être se mettre à jouer..."_

Blaine décrivait des cercles lents autour du terrain, indifférent à la bataille acharnée qui faisait rage en dessous de lui. Pour le moment, rien ne semblait le distraire et la concentration se lisait sur son visage, malgré la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. Jacob pallia le manque d'occasions de but sur le terrain par quelques remarques pertinentes sur les joueurs.

"_... et force est de constater que même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en levant les bras, Anderson reste plus petit que Hudson..."_

Santana cria quelque chose à côté de lui. La jeune fille avait explosé de joie en voyant qu'il avait changé d'avis, et lui avait promis qu'il allait passer un match exceptionnel. Pour le moment, il s'ennuyait profondément.

"_... Evans ouvre la bouche... ah, le cognard a eu tellement peur qu'il a changé de direction..."_

Kurt baissa les yeux et vit Sam Evans protester en montrant sa batte pour expliquer à Jacob que c'est parce qu'il avait tapé dedans que le cognard avait changé de direction. Mais le commentateur était déjà passé à autre chose.

"... _Quinn Fabray s'empare du souafle, évite Hudson... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?... Elle est dans ton équipe, Hudson !... et MAAARQUE ! Quinn Fabray marque et libère enfin Gryffondor de l'humiliation ultime – Poufsouffle ne mène plus que de trente points ! Quarante-cinq à quinze pour nos blaireaux préférés !"_

Kurt vit Blaine tenter un coup d'œil vers le bas sur le terrain, et se cramponner à son balai. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et recommença à faire des cercles au-dessus du terrain, un peu plus rapidement cette fois.

"..._ D'ailleurs je profite de ce moment de communion et de joie qui accompagne le but des Gryffondor pour passer un message personnel : Rachel, si tu veux voir mon boursouflet, tu peux passer dans mon dort... Aïeuuuuh ! Mais professeur !"_

Rachel se rassit lentement sur le banc à côté de Kurt, rouge de honte. La voix du professeur McGonagall crépita vaguement dans le mégaphone pendant ce qui sembla être une bataille sauvage pour le micro, puis la voix de Jacob Ben Israël reprit ses commentaires sur un ton monocorde et ennuyé.

Les Poufsouffle marquèrent encore deux buts, et les tribunes des Gryffondor et des Serpentard commencèrent à gronder. Kurt se raidit et surveilla du coin de l'œil les sixième année à qui Santana avait parlé. Ils étaient en train de fixer le tableau des scores avec un œil consterné. Puis le regard de Kurt se reporta sur Blaine. Visiblement, Finn avait décidé d'adopter une nouvelle technique, et suivait son homologue à la trace. Blaine ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

Soudain les sixième année se levèrent et disparurent, et Kurt sentit un sentiment de nausée l'envahir. Il avait envie de se lever, de hurler pour que le match s'arrête. Mais il était pétrifié, et de toute façon tout le monde autour de lui hurlait déjà à s'en casser la voix. Alors il se contenta de fixer Blaine avec des yeux terrifiés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le garçon tombe soudain raide mort sur le terrain.

Mais un quart d'heure passa, et rien ne se produisit. Kurt commençait à peine à se détendre quand il le vit. Une petite boule orange qui fonçait droit sur Blaine. Kurt se leva au ralenti, essayant d'identifier cette chose étrange qui se dirigeait sur le Poufsouffle. A cette distance, il ne parvenait même pas à définir si c'était un animal ou un objet.

"_... Quinn Fabray récupère le souafle... c'est sûrement la poursuiveuse la plus sexy de l'éc... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"_

Blaine leva les yeux une seconde avant de voir la boule de plumes lui foncer dessus. Son balai fit une embardée, mais il parvint à se rétablir rapidement. La boule orange changea alors de tactique et se mit à faire de petits cercles autour de sa tête. Kurt sentit littéralement le sang quitter son visage.

"_... C'est heu... professeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant un peu du micro._ C'est un focifère ! Ce n'est qu'un oiseau, que personne ne panique..." _Il se tut quelques secondes puis reprit d'une voix légèrement hystérique. _"Par la barde de merlin, si, paniquez tous ! C'est un oiseau africain dont le chant rend FOU !"_

Kurt ne s'était jamais autant senti impuissant. Le balai de Blaine commençait à faire des embardées violentes à droite et à gauche, tombait de quelques mètres, remontait au prix d'un grand effort et repartait dans une danse endiablée. L'oiseau continuait à tourner autour de la tête bouclée de sa victime, et Kurt n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelque chose. Mais quelque soit le sort qu'il aurait voulu jeter, il était beaucoup trop loin.

_"Anderson ! résonna la voix du professeur Chourave dans le micro_. _Anderson essayez de vous rapprocher d'ici et de descendre par paliers sur le s... OH MON DIEU !"_

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta quand il vit Blaine glisser du manche de son balai et tomber en chute libre en direction du sol. La foule poussa un cri d'horreur. Finn Hudson attrapa le vif d'or et le brandit d'un air conquérant. Dix sorts provenant de la tribune des professeurs heurtèrent le corps de Blaine en même temps, et le garçon se figea en pleine chute à vingt centimètres du sol. Kurt perdit connaissance dans les bras de Rachel.


	5. Partie 5

Merci pour les reviews, et merci à emicrazy pour son job de béta !

* * *

Partie 5

Blaine fixait Kurt avec un regard qui irradiait de colère et d'incompréhension. Kurt, lui, avait les yeux rivés sur un petit objet en argent qui cliquetait faiblement sur le bureau massif devant lequel il était assis. Les jambes croisées, les mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses, le regard dur. Complètement immobile.

Il s'était dénoncé de manière impulsive, sans aucune préméditation. Rachel l'avait ramené à lui en lui envoyant un jet d'eau dans le visage, et les directeurs des quatre maisons avaient réuni leurs élèves à peine une heure après la fin du match pour exiger qu'un coupable se dénonce. Toute l'école savait très bien que ça ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard, mais les professeurs n'étaient visiblement pas au courant des tensions qu'il existait entre les élèves. Quand le professeur Rogue avait demandé une première fois si le coupable était parmi eux, aucun élève n'avait bougé, aucun n'avait émis le moindre son. Le regard sombre et froid du professeur avait alors balayé leurs rangs, et Kurt n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frémir. En dépit de son style vestimentaire absolument désastreux, Rogue était loin d'être un idiot, et il ne mettrait pas longtemps saisir son trouble.

Kurt n'avait pas lâché cet oiseau sur Blaine, il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Mais s'il n'avait rien dit pendant le petit déjeuner, le garçon n'aurait probablement pas fait une chute de trente mètres, stoppée de justesse par les réflexes de ses professeurs. Il n'aurait pas perdu connaissance sous la puissance des sorts combinés qui l'avaient frappé. Il ne serait pas assis là, pâle et tremblant, les cheveux encore humide de la douche interminable qu'il avait prise pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et Gryffondor n'aurait peut-être pas remporté le match.

Kurt s'était dénoncé. Il avait levé la main au milieu de tous ses camarades silencieux, et avait porté la faute sur lui-même, et sur lui seul. Le professeur Rogue l'avait dévisagé pendant quelques interminables secondes d'un regard absolument dénué d'expression, et avait tourné les talons pour avertir les autres directeurs qu'ils pouvaient cesser leurs investigations. Il avait annoncé à Kurt qu'il était convoqué, et c'était tout.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Ses yeux bleus et pétillants d'intelligence l'observaient d'un air très calme, et pour Kurt c'était presque pire que s'il s'était mis à lui hurler dessus. Malgré tous les commentaires amers, voire haineux que ses camarades faisaient régulièrement sur le directeur, il avait toujours été impressionné par cet homme. Du moins, il le respectait.

"J'ai connu ta mère, Kurt." Sa voix douce et mélodieuse brisa un silence de plusieurs minutes. Kurt sursauta. Il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de phrases d'entame, mais certainement pas à celle-ci. "C'était une sorcière aussi ambitieuse que brillante pendant ses années à Poudlard. Douée et intelligente, vouée à un avenir prometteur. Mais elle était impulsive, et sa route a croisé celles des mauvaises personnes."

Kurt ne répondit pas et prit un air buté.

"Je te mentirais de manière odieuse si je te disais que ta mère n'a pas répandu le mal sur son chemin, pendant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, et pendant les quelques années qui ont suivi."

Kurt et Blaine se raidirent et grimacèrent d'un mouvement commun.

"Elle a torturé et tué des gens Kurt. Elle en a soumis d'autres à sa volonté en utilisant les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

- Vous êtes là pour détruire ma mère devant moi ? demanda brutalement Kurt." Parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre ça.

"Non, répondit calmement Dumbledore, sans le quitter des yeux. Je suis là pour te dire la vérité, pour que tu l'entendes de la part de quelqu'un qui était là, et qui a vu de ses propres yeux ce qu'il raconte. J'espère que ma parole compte plus pour toi que les rumeurs qui circulent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Nous savons tous les deux que certains élèves de ta maison ont une interprétation toute personnelle des évènements qui se sont produits pendant la guerre.

- Ce... c'était une bonne mère, rétorqua Kurt en sentant une boule lui monter progressivement dans la gorge.

- Peut-être, dit Dumbledore. Sans doute, si tu le dis. Mais ça n'efface pas tous les crimes qu'elle a commis. Et je te prie de ne pas te dispenser seul des marques de politesse quand tu t'adresses à moi, Kurt.

- Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle ne méritait pas de se faire assassiner... professeur, ajouta froidement Kurt en évitant de regarder Blaine.

- Personne ne mérite de mourir, Kurt. Mais parfois tu n'as pas le choix. Parfois, la légitime défense ne laisse pas le choix. C'est pour défendre sa famille qu'Isabella Anderson s'est battue contre ta mère. C'est pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Peut-être que Blaine ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, si ta mère avait gagné."

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans un mot. Sa mère n'aurait jamais assassiné un petit garçon de huit ans. C'était impossible. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Dumbledore avait trop souvent raison.

"Le fait est, Kurt, que quoi qu'ait pu faire ta mère, qui qu'elle ait été, ça n'a aucune importance pour définir qui tu es aujourd'hui. Tu étais trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait lors de la guerre, et il serait complètement absurde de te définir par les actions de ta mère. Tu es arrivé au monde dans ce foyer, tu as rendu à ta mère l'amour qu'elle t'a donné, mais tu n'as jamais été le moins du monde responsable de ses actes. Dire le contraire serait l'hypothèse la plus absurde et la plus injuste du monde, tu ne crois pas ?"

Kurt remua sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas stupide, il voyait exactement là où Dumbledore voulait en venir.

"Tu comprendras alors aisément qu'il en est de même pour Blaine. Blaine n'est pas plus responsable que toi des actions de sa mère. Beaucoup de personnes ont des raisons tout à fait légitimes d'en vouloir à la tienne, Kurt. Mais aucune de ces raisons n'est recevable si elle se reporte sur toi. Je crois qu'il est assez facile pour toi de t'imaginer dans la situation de Blaine. Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, Kurt, et j'ai confiance en ton discernement."

La lèvre inférieure de Kurt tremblait légèrement à présent. Il n'osait toujours pas regarder Blaine, mais il savait que le garçon ne l'examinait plus avec un air furieux. Il détestait ce côté de Blaine. Il était tellement compréhensif et si peu rancunier que c'en était insupportable. Le Serpentard méritait qu'il le déteste, et il prenait presque sa gentillesse pour de la pitié.

"Je suis convaincu qu'un élève de troisième année, aussi brillant soit-il, ne parviendrait pas à libérer seul un animal de classe trois utilisé pour les cours des années supérieures, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton presque guilleret. Tu as choisi de te dénoncer, et je respecterai ce choix en ne punissant pas les véritables coupables. En revanche, je veux que tu présentes tes excuses à Blaine pour tout ce que tu as à te faire pardonner depuis votre première année.

- N... non, professeur... je... protesta faiblement la voix rauque de Blaine.

- C'est à Kurt que je m'adresse, Blaine, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix inhabituellement dure. Et reprends un bonbon au citron, tu es terriblement pâle et je vais me faire disputer par Madame Pomfresh. "

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement égal que Blaine mit quelques secondes à déterminer s'il avait bien compris. Le silence plana pendant plus d'une minute dans la pièce, et l'un des tableaux sur le mur se mit à toussoter plus ou moins discrètement.

"Kurt ? insista le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce."

Kurt ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et les rouvrit pour les fixer sur Blaine. Le regard que le garçon fixait sur lui ouvrit une brèche abyssale dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux ambrés étaient doux et chaleureux, et encourageants. Quand le directeur lui avait demandé de faire ses excuses, Kurt avait immédiatement pris ça pour une humiliation extrême. Mais maintenant que Blaine le regardait ainsi, il se sentait capable de supporter cette épreuve.

Il se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, inspira deux fois sans parvenir à sortir le moindre mot, et se lança.

"Je... je suis désolé. Sin... sincèrement désolé, Blaine. Pour... t'avoir ignoré, puis pour t'avoir fait du mal. Pour les parchemins plein d'encre magique, pour les plumes ensorcelées, pour le niffleur dans ton dortoir, pour les dragées à la crotte de nez dans ton pudding, pour... pour les livres..." La voix de Kurt se brisa et il se tut pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il appuya son pouce et son index de chaque côté de l'arrête de son nez pour retenir les larmes de couler. Blaine se tortilla sur sa chaine, et Kurt crut un instant qu'il allait se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Si seulement...

"Blaine ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore sans quitter Kurt des yeux.

- J'accepte tes excuses, répondit précipitamment Blaine. Moi aussi j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier et..."

Mais Kurt lui fit signe de se taire. Il avait toujours pris la facilité qu'avaient les élèves de Poufsouffle à pardonner comme une marque de faiblesse, mais en l'occurrence il bénissait ce trait de caractère. Blaine ne semblait étrangement pas déterminé à faire durer son supplice.

"Que l'angoisse que tu as ressentie lors du match te serve de leçon, Kurt, reprit Dumbledore. J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu te laisseras guider par la raison, au lieu d'écouter tes émotions. Sauf... sauf bien sûr si tu tombes amoureux, acheva-t-il d'un ton badin."

Il avait dit ça avec tant de légèreté que Blaine rit. Kurt remercia le professeur dans un marmonnement et se leva pour s'enfuir du bureau d'un pas empressé. Il avait à peine atteint la dernière marche des escaliers en colimaçon qu'il fondit en larmes. C'était trop pour une seule journée, trop pour une seule personne. Il entendit à peine les pas de Blaine qui lui couraient après dans le couloir.

"Kurt !"

Kurt se figea, honteux de ses larmes. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les cacher à Blaine, alors il se retourna. Le garçon s'arrêta de courir quand il vit son visage, et s'approcha lentement de lui. Pour la seconde fois, Kurt crut qu'il allait le prendre de ses bras. Il le souhaita de tout son cœur. Mais Blaine se contenta de le regarder avec un air désolé.

"Je voulais juste te dire... que je ne dirai rien aux autres... de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore."

Kurt sonda son visage pendant quelques secondes à travers ses larmes, et décida qu'il était sincère.

"Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander en échange, poursuivit le garçon brun.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me fasse chanter, répondit Kurt d'une voix dure.

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Attends que je te dise de quoi il s'agit, avant de te braquer."

Kurt essuya ses larmes d'un geste sec et se planta devant lui dans l'expectative. Blaine prit alors un air _timide_, et le Serpentard se sentit légèrement décontenancé. Il allait finir par avoir sérieusement peur des mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la bouche de Blaine.

"Est-ce... est-ce que tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?

- _Quoi ?_

- Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?"

Kurt le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, persuadé qu'il se moquait de lui. Mais Blaine avait l'air très sérieux, et il fut bien forcé de considérer sérieusement sa question.

"Quel bal de Noël ? Nous sommes en février, Anderson, et de toute façon nous n'avons le droit d'y aller qu'à partir de la...

- ... quatrième année. Je parle du bal de l'an prochain."

Kurt prit encore une bonne minute pour le dévisager avec un air incrédule. Une bonne centaine de questions se percutaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à en sortir une de sensée.

"Tu... tu veux qu'on y aille... ensemble. Toi... et moi. En tant que cavaliers.

- Oui. S'il te plait."

Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage. Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Les yeux implorants du garçon lui coupaient le souffle.

"Tu... tu sais ce que les gens vont dire ? D... deux garçons, un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle...

- Ils se diront que nous sommes magnifiques. Ils se diront qu'ils sont jaloux. Ils se diront que c'est forcément sincère, parce que nous ne prendrions pas ce genre de risque juste pour nous afficher.

- Et c'est sincère, si tu es en train de me faire du chantage ?

- Oh, allez, Kurt. Tu as _vraiment_ l'impression que je te mets la pression, là ?"

Kurt marqua une pause pour laisser son regard divaguer quelques secondes, puis il revint sur Blaine.

"Tu sais que c'est dans presque un an ?

- Oui. Ça nous laisse le temps de faire officiellement et progressivement la paix."

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Décidément, il avait réponse à tout.

Il hésitait toujours. Qu'allait penser Santana ? Et Rachel ? Rachel l'encouragerait sans doute. Et pour peu qu'elle réussisse à mettre le grappin sur Finn Hudson d'ici là, elle aurait du mal à descendre de son petit nuage rose pour le remarquer. Mais les autres Serpentard ? Les professeurs ? Ils seraient tous présents, lors du bal.

"S'il te plait, Kurt, répéta Blaine en avançant d'un pas vers lui."

Il fit alors un geste incroyable, il lui saisit la main. C'était tellement osé, tellement impudent de sa part, et tellement naturel à la fois. Kurt n'eut même pas le reflexe de retirer sa main, ou même de frémir. Il laissa les doigts chauds de Blaine se serrer sur les siens.

"Je... c'est ce que je veux depuis le premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express, confessa le Poufsouffle dans un murmure. Je t'en prie, accepte. Tant pis pour les autres, tant pis pour ce qu'ils pensent. On a bien droit à ça, non ?

- D'accord, souffla Kurt avant même de réaliser qu'il avait parlé."

Les yeux de Blaine s'illuminèrent, et un sourire radieux envahit son visage. Et Kurt dut admettre que c'était magnifique à voir.

"Tu promets ? demanda Blaine d'une petite voix excitée.

- Oui, répondit Kurt avec un léger sourire."

Il savait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter, sans doute dans quelques heures à peine. Mais sur le moment, il se félicitait d'être l'origine du visage rayonnant de Blaine. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à sautiller sur place.

"A... à plus tard, alors, lui dit Blaine."

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor ? lui lança Kurt en le voyant partir d'un petit pas joyeux." Il était sincèrement étonné par son courage et son culot. Et Blaine méritait de porter de l'or au lieu de bronze.

"L'humilité, Kurt. L'humilité, répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire goguenard."

Et il disparut au coin du couloir. Kurt resta un moment seul, planté là dans le silence le plus total. Puis il tourna lentement sur lui-même et jeta un coup d'œil aux murs qui l'entouraient.

"Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit avant que Blaine et moi n'ayons réglé les choses nous-mêmes, je lui refais le portrait à l'encre indélébile, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et claire à l'adresse des tableaux qui l'entouraient."

Quelques occupants firent semblant de bailler et de se réveiller, mais il savait parfaitement qu'ils avaient suivi chaque mot de leur conversation. Satisfait de son petit effet, il tourna les talons et partit dans la direction opposée de celle de Blaine.


	6. Partie 6

Voilà, dernier (long) chapitre ! (j'avais dit que cette fic serait courte.)  
Merci pour toutes les reviews, merci à ceux qui l'auront lue jusqu'au bout et merci à ma béta emicrazy pour ses conseils avisés et ses corrections !

* * *

Partie 6

De mémoire d'élève, jamais la salle commune de Serpentard n'avait connu une telle effervescence. L'habituel clapotis mélodieux de l'eau du lac sur les fenêtres était complètement noyé par les cris d'excitation et les rires nerveux des élèves qui se préparaient pour le bal de Noël. Les voix des filles semblaient toutes avoir déraillé d'une octave vers le haut, et les garçons avaient du mal à conserver leur flegme habituel.

Kurt était assis au milieu de cette agitation, immobile et silencieux. Bien sûr, il était fin prêt depuis plus d'une heure, il était hors de question qu'il néglige son apparence lors de son premier bal à l'école. Il avait revêtu une élégante robe de sorcier noire dont le col était doublé d'une étoffe vert sombre délicatement rebrodée d'argent. C'était un cadeau de son père par anticipation, et il en était très fier. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa tenue qui le préoccupait pour le moment.

Rachel s'était éclipsée quelques minutes auparavant pour rejoindre son cavalier avant le bal, et Kurt la soupçonnait de vouloir contrôler sa tenue avant qu'il n'arrive pour le début officiel de la soirée. Santana quant à elle était restée avec lui dans leur salle commune, mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place et tournait autour des gens qui se préparaient en critiquant tel ou tel détail de leur tenue. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire en retour. Même si la lumière verte tamisée de la pièce ne mettait pas son teint halé en valeur, elle était resplendissante dans son fourreau vert et argent, un peu tapageur mais qui correspondait parfaitement à son caractère.

Il était de tradition que les élèves de Poudlard revêtent un costume aux couleurs de leur maison le soir de leur premier bal à l'école. Comme toutes les traditions, elle avait tendance à se perdre mais restait particulièrement suivie chez les vert et argent. Même les élèves les plus vieux s'habillaient encore fièrement aux couleurs de leur maison. Kurt inspecta rapidement ses camarades de quatrième année et conclut que cette promotion s'inscrivait largement dans la lignée de toutes les autres. Il grimaça en repensant à Rachel quittant la salle dans sa robe rose pâle. Et par la barbe de Merlin, il espérait de tout son cœur que les Poufsouffle étaient moins regardant sur les traditions. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Blaine porter le moindre carré de tissu _jaune_ ce soir.

La petite pression dans son ventre réapparut. _Blaine_. Leurs relations s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis le match de Quidditch de l'année dernière. Dans un premier temps, Kurt avait seulement demandé à ses amis de cesser de harceler le jeune homme, et Blaine Anderson était simplement redevenu aussi transparent que n'importe quel autre Poufsouffle aux yeux des Serpentard. Kurt avait d'abord décidé de l'ignorer, mais Blaine se montrait toujours poli et aimable quand ils se croisaient, et il avait fini par ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Bien sûr, le sien restait un peu timide alors que celui de Blaine était resplendissant, mais il estimait que c'était un bon début.

Au bout de quelques mois, à force de sourires au détour des couloirs et en cours, Blaine avait pris l'initiative de venir lui parler. Leurs conversations étaient rapides et cordiales, comme deux collègues qui se reconnaissaient le matin et demandait poliment des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Mais Kurt appréciait ces petites conversations simples et joyeuses, bien différentes des commérages et des persiflages qu'il avait avec Rachel et Santana. D'une certaine manière, Blaine l'apaisait.

Ils s'étaient beaucoup moins vus pendant les révisions à cause de la surcharge de travail qu'ils avaient chacun de leur côté, puis étaient venus les examens et les grandes vacances. Dans un premier temps, Kurt avait été soulagé de ne plus avoir à se soucier ni de Blaine, ni de Rachel et Santana, ni des autres Serpentard. Mais rapidement, tout ce petit monde avait commencé à lui manquer. Surtout Rachel, surtout _Blaine_.

Il avait accueilli la rentrée en quatrième année avec un profond soulagement. Ses relations avec Blaine reprirent exactement là où ils les avaient laissées. Mais pendant tout ce temps, Kurt avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête la promesse qu'il avait faite au Poufsouffle. Et plus le bal de Noël approchait, plus elle lui semblait impossible à tenir.

Mais voilà, c'était ce soir. C'était dans moins d'une heure. Et il était terrorisé.

Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Rachel et Santana. Il avait voulu le faire, mais n'avait trouvé ni le bon moment ni les mots adéquats. Il avait décidé de se lancer – _si _il le faisait – à l'instinct et en essayant de réfléchir le moins possible. Sinon, il n'y arriverait jamais.

"Bon, on y va ? demanda Santana d'une voix impatiente." Kurt leva les yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait poussé le souci du détail jusqu'à porter des boucles d'oreilles en forme de petits serpents argentés aux yeux d'émeraude.

"Arrête de tirer cette tête d'enterrement, râla Santana quand il se leva. Tu as _choisi_ d'y aller seul. Tu aurais plus avoir n'importe quelle fille de notre année, voire des années du dessus."

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas voulu comme cavalière une fille qui ne l'appréciait que pour son nom de famille. Et il ne voulait pas jouer les cavaliers ce soir. Il _voulait_ un cavalier.

Il monta les marches qui menaient au hall avec la boule au ventre. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on montait au bûcher. Sauf que lui, il ne connaissait pas de sort pour se protéger des flammes qui s'apprêtaient à le dévorer.

Le hall était bondé d'élèves, Kurt ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu une telle affluence. Tout le monde était élégamment habillé, et un rapide coup d'œil circulaire permit au Serpentard de constater qu'il y avait très peu de ratés. Même Brittany, dans son espèce de robe bouffante jaune, était adorable. Il repéra facilement Rachel, accrochée au bras du plus grand garçon de la salle. Kurt grimaça un peu en la voyant minauder avec ce crétin, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans la position idéale pour critiquer les cavaliers des autres. Santana se mit à discuter avec Brittany, et Kurt laissa son regard errer parmi les élèves qui attendaient devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, seul et un peu en retrait contre le mur. Il cherchait lui-aussi quelque chose parmi la foule, et Kurt ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé quand il remarqua que le garçon se hissait inconsciemment sur la pointe des pieds. Blaine était vêtu d'un costume sombre et classique qui lui ceintrait légèrement la taille, et Kurt poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fendit la foule pour le rejoindre.

"Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas au courant de la tradition séculaire qui consiste à participer à son premier bal en arborant fièrement les couleurs de sa maison ? demanda Kurt en guise de salut."

Blaine sursauta légèrement et tourna vers lui un sourire rayonnant.

"C'est plus facile à dire quand on appartient à Serpentard, répondit calmement Blaine. Mais si tu veux savoir, je porte des chaussettes jaunes.

- Ne t'avise pas à les montrer à qui que ce soit, Anderson, ou je te lance un maléfice bloque-jambes et tu finis ta soirée dans un placard à balais."

Blaine rit doucement puis lui lança un regard affable. "Comme c'est ironique, Kurt. Tu es prêt ?"

Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui se tordaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas être moins prêt. Blaine tendit la main pour saisir la sienne, mais Kurt recula en lançant un regard effrayé autour de lui.

"Juste... laisse-moi le temps, Blaine. Est-ce qu'on peut... ne pas entrer dans la Grande Salle ensemble ?"

De la compréhension se peignit sur le visage de Blaine, mais Kurt y décela une légère pointe de déception quand le garçon hocha à tête.

"D'accord. Comme tu veux. Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt, mais tu me dois une danse."

Il s'éclipsa, laissant Kurt seul avec son angoisse.

~oOo~

Le nombre de morceaux que jouaient les Bizzar' Sisters s'égrenait impitoyablement dans l'esprit de Kurt. Il était assis à sa table depuis le début de la soirée, et regardait Santana danser avec le cavalier qu'elle s'était choisi, un Gryffondor au style capillaire des plus étranges. Punerman ou quelque chose comme ça. Il se demandait ce que ses amies pouvaient bien trouver aux Gryffondors, alors qu'ils étaient tout juste bons à s'étouffer dans leur propre arrogance. De son côté, Blaine semblait bien s'amuser, dansant à tour de rôle avec Brittany et Quinn Fabray, absolument sublime dans son fourreau rouge. Et le pire, c'était que Kurt se sentait _jaloux_. Il avait mis près d'une heure à mettre un nom sur la colère sourde qui rampait sans raison dans son ventre, mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se lever pour arracher Blaine des bras des deux blondes. Rachel et son troll apprivoisé se joignirent bientôt à leur groupe, et Santana sembla sauter sur l'occasion pour rappliquer et piquer Brittany des bras de Blaine.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lancer un bref regard à Kurt, comme si la présence de ses deux meilleures amies autour de lui était censée le faire accourir. Mais il se contenta de lui répondre par un regard vide, qui se transforma presque aussitôt en regard d'effroi quand Blaine se dirigea vers lui, suivi de près par ses amies et Brittany.

"Vraiment Kurt, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi coincé, déclara Rachel sans préambule." Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et attrapa un verre de bièraubeurre sur le plateau qui venait de se remplir tout seul devant eux. Santana et Brittany se chuchotaient des choses visiblement hilarantes à l'oreille. Blaine le dévisageait avec un regard désolé. Précisément le genre de regard qui insupportait Kurt.

"Si c'est pour me regarder avec des yeux de niffleur battu, tu peux passer ton chemin Anderson.

- Kurt..."

Blaine s'accroupit à côté de sa chaise pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Kurt remua un peu pour positionner son corps dans la direction opposée. Santana avait cessé de glousser avec Brittany pour observer la scène étrange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"S'il te plait, dit Blaine d'une voix basse et douce. Je ne t'obligerai à rien, mais je veux vraiment, _vraiment_ danser avec toi ce soir. Je veux leur montrer que c'est toi et toi seul que je veux avoir comme cavalier, et que j'ai le droit d'inviter qui bon me semble, comme eux. Et toi aussi, tu as ce droit.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de danser avec toi, Anderson ?

- Tu perds ton temps, Kurt."

Le Serpentard remua de nouveau sur sa chaine. "Je t'ai vu danser, et je ne peux pas m'afficher devant toute l'école avec _ça_."

Blaine soupira. "La méchanceté est la réaction typique du Serpentard qui a peur, Kurt, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche. Tu peux gaspiller ton venin autant que tu veux, ça ne m'atteint pas.

- Attendez, il se passe quoi ? demanda Santana en s'approchant."

Blaine et Kurt se lancèrent un coup d'œil, et Kurt ne prit pas la peine de répondre, persuadé que le Poufsouffle ferait de même. Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas encore parfaitement compris comment fonctionnait Blaine. "Kurt ne veut pas m'accorder la danse qu'il m'a promise."

Santana baissa les yeux sur Kurt, puis sur Blaine, puis de nouveau du Kurt. "Oh.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir ce genre de problème ? ajouta Blaine en la regardant droit dans les yeux."

Santana rosit et lâcha la main de Brittany qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. "N'importe quoi, Anderson.

- Tu sais, quand tu envoies Brittany chercher des œufs de doxy dans mes cheveux, tu devrais te méfier d'avantage de ce qu'elle pourrait laisser échapper sur vous deux en retour. Mais faites ce que vous voulez. Je ne suis là que pour convaincre Kurt qu'il est bien trop important pour se laisser atteindre parce que les gens _pourraient_ penser.

- Je suis à cent pour cent avec vous, ajouta Rachel en s'immisçant dans la conversation d'un ton vaguement intéressé. Et Santana, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre critiquer Finn. Au moins, c'est un Gryffondor."

Santana lui répondit par une réplique acerbe, et un échange verbal musclé débuta entre les deux filles. Brittany les regardait avec un petit sourire stupide, et Blaine poussa un soupir. Il se releva avec un air dépité, et chaque centimètre carré du corps de Kurt lui hurlait de lui attraper le poignet et de l'empêcher de partir. Mais une fois de plus, une force qui dépassait sa volonté l'en empêcha. Il regarda Blaine s'éloigner en essayant de se construire un masque pour cacher sa déception.

Kurt se sentait nul. Terriblement nul. Mais il n'avait pas pu, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait envie de pleurer sur sa propre lâcheté, sur l'importance ridicule qu'il accordait à l'opinion qu'avaient les autres sur lui. Santana ne dit rien, et son silence était pire que toutes les remarques acérées qu'elle pouvait lâcher. Il pouvait quasiment entendre ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne le prononcerait pas, parce que c'était la stricte vérité et qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Kurt sentit la nausée remonter lentement le long de son œsophage.

Il vit Blaine traverser la piste de danse pour rejoindre la porte principale, en percutant deux ou trois personnes au passage et en s'excusant platement. Kurt avait réussi à gâcher leurs deux soirées. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard lourd de reproches de Rachel. Dans un terrible effort, il rassembla assez de contenance pour hausser les sourcils mais se détourna rapidement. Si même Rachel n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, alors personne ne le pouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux professeurs, à Hagrid et McGonagall qui discutaient joyeusement ensemble, à Flitwick qui avait gracieusement invité le professeur Sinistra à danser avec lui. Seuls Rogue et Rusard semblaient s'amuser à peu près autant que lui.

"Je rentre, de toute façon cette soirée est ratée, déclara-t-il, insupporté par la conclusion qu'il venait de tirer."

Il s'éclipsa avant que Rachel ou Santana ne puisse le retenir, et suivit les pas de Blaine hors de la salle. L'air frais l'apaisa dès qu'il sortit de l'ambiance bruyante et animée de la Grande Salle. Il s'adossa contre le mur du hall pour reprendre un peu ses esprits et regarda d'un air distrait les couples qui entraient et sortaient de la salle en gloussant. Une vague de dégoût l'envahit et il fit mine de partir.

"Bonsoir, Mr Hummel. Vous profitez de la soirée ?"

Kurt aurait aboyé sur quiconque lui aurait posé cette question stupide, sauf _lui_. Il adressa un petit sourire forcé – sans doute plus proche d'une grimace de douleur – au professeur Dumbledore qui le transperçait de son regard bleuté et pétillant d'intelligence. Il était vêtu d'une lourde robe de sorcier en étoffe précieuse, que Kurt jugea correcte pour un homme de cet âge.

"Ou... oui, professeur." C'était un mensonge effronté et il savait que s'il y avait bien une personne au monde qu'il ne pouvait pas duper, c'était Dumbledore, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'étaler sur la question.

"Tant mieux, alors, lui répondit le directeur d'un ton jovial. Tenez, vous venez de faire tomber ça.

- Que... non, je..." Mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, le professeur lui avait fourré ce qu'il tenait dans la main et s'était éloigné dans la salle avec un "Bonne fin de soirée, Kurt !" enjoué.

Les yeux de Kurt se baissèrent sur sa paume et s'écarquillèrent d'un coup. Sa baguette, qu'il était absolument sûr d'avoir laissée – à son très grand regret – dans son dortoir, et une espèce de petite boule en verre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un rapeltout mais qui propageait une chaleur douce et réconfortante le long de ses doigts. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cette chose pouvait provenir et à quoi elle servait, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Pendant quelques secondes il fut tenté de poursuivre Dumbledore pour la lui rendre, mais retourner dans cette salle bruyante et bondée était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment le professeur s'était retrouvé en possession de sa baguette, mais c'était Dumbledore, et il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. S'il y avait là-dessous un message sous-jacent, il n'était pas d'humeur à y réfléchir. Un groupe de Serpentard de septième année passa devant lui, et il leur emboita distraitement le pas pour retourner dans son dortoir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que les élèves qu'il suivait ne descendaient pas dans les profondeurs du château mais prenaient la direction du parc. Une vague de froid glacial l'enveloppa quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Il avait neigé dans la journée et tout était recouvert d'une épaisse pellicule blanche et scintillante. Il resta dans le hall pour suivre des yeux le groupe qui descendait les marches, éclairé par la lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres du château. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, car personne n'était assez stupide pour braver le froid en légère tenue de gala. Personne sauf...

Kurt aurait reconnu cette petite silhouette de dos et dans le brouillard. Blaine était assis tout au bord de la dernière marche du perron du château, les genoux remmené sous le menton. Il s'était déniché un manteau épais et ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Kurt sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps quand il devint absolument évident que le groupe d'élèves de septième année se dirigeait droit sur lui.

Les Serpentard lui adressèrent la parole d'une voix lointaine pour que Kurt puisse les comprendre. Il vit Blaine se relever d'un bond et reculer, l'air furieux. Avant que Kurt ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une énorme boule de neige se forma derrière le groupe et s'écrasa sur le visage de Blaine.

Kurt poussa un cri de stupeur qui fut couvert pas les rires de ses congénères. Blaine resta figé de stupeur et de froid pendant que la neige se détachait de son visage. Puis il se frotta lentement les yeux et pinça ses lèvres pour éliminer celle qu'il avait dans la bouche. Au moment où il essaya de décoller ses longs cils givrés, deux nouvelles boules de neige s'écrasèrent sur lui, une sur son front et une dans le ventre. Il vacilla légèrement en arrière, le souffle coupé.

"Ta baguette, imbécile... gronda Kurt entre ses dents serrées." Il attendait que Blaine se défende seul, il préférait ne pas s'opposer ouvertement à un groupe de septième année de sa propre maison. Puis il se rendit compte que Blaine n'avait certainement pas sa baguette sur lui, comme lui n'avait pas la sienne jusqu'à dix minutes auparavant. Il baissa les yeux sur le bout de bois qui roulait entre ses doigts, puis les reporta sur Blaine. Le garçon était tombé la tête la première dans la neige et essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger de la pluie de boules qui lui tombait dessus. Kurt se demanda comme il parvenait à respirer sous un tel déluge. Et son costume de bal était sûrement ruiné à jamais.

Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette. Lui pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider Blaine. Mais... il était en quatrième année, ils étaient en septième année. Il était seul, ils étaient cinq. Et Blaine étaient à Poufsouffle, ils étaient à Serpentard. Ils riaient, mais pas suffisamment fort pour alerter quelqu'un dans le château, dont les fenêtres vibraient sous la puissance de la musique.

La pluie de neige cessa, et Blaine tenta aussitôt de se relever. Mais l'un des cinq élèves leva sa baguette, et le garçon poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi quand ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Il se débattit vainement en l'air, de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit, et le sang quitta son visage. Avec une légère inflexion de baguette, le Serpentard propulsa Blaine de quelques mètres dans le ciel. Le cœur de Kurt se serra quand il vit le garçon fermer les yeux pour essayer de maîtriser la nausée qui l'envahissait.

"Arrêtez, ça suffit ! s'écria Kurt d'une voix perçante." C'était sorti tout seul. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Blaine souffrir comme ça. Les cinq Serpentard – deux garçons et trois filles – se tournèrent vers lui, et leur inattention temporaire valut à Blaine une chute de plusieurs mètres, qui fut ralentie de justesse avant l'impact par une fille aux réflexes plus vifs que les autres. Blaine se laissa tomber dans la neige et appuya ses mains sur son front, sans doute pour empêcher le monde de vaciller autour de lui.

"Salut, Kurt, lui sourit une fille avec un air sincèrement ravi de le voir.

- Laissez-le." Il essayait de se montrer le moins agressif possible pour ne pas les braquer. Blaine sembla reconnaitre sa voix et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

"On s'amuse un peu, Kurt. Il faut bien qu'on révise nos ASPIC.

- Vous vous êtes assez amusés. Vous allez faire rappliquer Dumbledore ou McGonagall, et vous aurez l'air fins. Ils vont nous retirer deux cents points d'un coup, et Gryffondor va _encore_ gagner cette stupide coupe. Il ne vaut pas deux-cent points, si ?" Son visage était dur, ses yeux brillants, et il essayait de maîtriser le tremblement de sa main. Blaine était dans un état lamentable, aussi pâle que la neige qui couvrait son manteau. Une autre fille que celle qui l'avait salué sembla juger qu'effectivement, ils en avaient assez fait.

"Bon, on s'en va, ordonna-t-elle au reste du groupe." Parmi les autres, deux approuvèrent et deux entreprirent de protester faiblement. Mais la fille qui avait parlé était clairement la chef du groupe.

"Un jour, Dumbledore ne sera plus là pour te protéger, et je suis curieuse de savoir combien de temps tu survivras sans sa compassion. Les faibles comme toi ne méritent pas le privilège d'utiliser une baguette magique."

Blaine ne réagit pas. Il fixait Kurt avec de grands yeux meurtris, et celui-ci fit tout pour éviter son regard. Le groupe de septième année remonta tranquillement les marches en direction du hall éclairé. Kurt remarqua à peine l'un d'entre eux se retourner discrètement, mais il l'entendit murmurer "_Serpensortia". _Personne d'autre que Kurt ne remarqua la fine vipère noire qui coula littéralement hors de sa baguette et descendit les marches en ondulant. Blaine poussa un cri d'horreur et essaya de se relever, mais à peine réussit-il à se redresser sur les genoux qu'il chuta de nouveau à cause de l'épaisseur de la neige autour de lui.

Kurt retourna son esprit pour chercher un sort susceptible d'aider Blaine à se tirer de cette situation délicate, mais l'urgence semblait avoir effacé tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de ses quatre dernières années. Les Serpentard s'étaient immobilisés dans l'encadrement de la porte et cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le serpent ondula vers Blaine qui se propulsa en arrière, toujours assis dans la neige.

"_REPULSO !"_ Le sort avait franchi les lèvres de Kurt avant même de se former dans son esprit. La vipère fut projetée dans les airs et disparut plus loin, quelque part dans le parc. Il resta un moment figé la main en l'air, la poitrine battant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

"C'est _toi _qui a fait sortir ce truc ? demanda la chef des Serpentard au coupable. Mais tu es _stupide _ou quoi ? Maintenant, il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'un professeur ou ce crétin de Hagrid ne mette la main dessus !

- A quoi bon, grogna le fautif. Il doit y avoir des centaines de serpents dans ce parc...

- Dumbledore est loin d'être un idiot, et tu sais très bien qu'il met son grand nez partout, s'écria une autre fille d'une voix perçante. Bon sang, _un serpent _? Mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse exclure de l'école six mois avant notre diplôme?

- Pas de quoi...

- Si, "de quoi" ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve, maintenant, et qu'on mette fin au sortilège. Imbécile !"

Ils continuèrent à se disputer dans le hall, et Kurt en profita pour descendre rejoindre Blaine. Le garçon recula un peu, toujours méfiant. La neige avait fondu dans ses cheveux, et des boucles humides lui collaient au front. Il était complètement débraillé, et il tremblait de froid.

"Ça va ? demanda stupidement Kurt.

- Génial, et toi ? Tu profites bien de ta soirée ? répondit Blaine d'un ton grinçant d'ironie.

- Non. Je passe une soirée horrible." Sans réfléchir, il s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté du garçon pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Comprenant que Kurt ne s'attaquerait pas à lui, le Poufsouffle se laissa tomber le dos dans la neige. Il avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Les cris de dispute dans le hall s'étaient tus, et ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que le battement régulier de la musique à travers le mur épais de la Grande Salle. Quand Blaine rouvrit les yeux, Kurt fixait le sol avec un air un peu coupable. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient dans le visage et le Serpentard ne fit pas un geste pour les remettre en place. Ses mains tripotaient une espèce de balle en verre d'un air absent.

Blaine se redressa sur le coude. Ses mains commençaient sérieusement à le brûler à cause de la neige, et le froid traversait ses vêtements et sa peau jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Il tendit alors une main assurée et chassa les mèches rebelles du visage de Kurt. Celui-ci sursauta devant la tendresse de ce geste, mais aussi à cause de la froideur des mains du Poufsouffle.

C'est alors que Kurt prit conscience de la petite boule de verre chaude qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Sans un mot, il attrapa le poignet de Blaine, posa la boule dans sa paume et referma ses doigts dessus. Le garçon inspira rapidement de surprise, mais ferma les yeux et laissa la douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Kurt pouvait la sentir lui-aussi, partager ce merveilleux sentiment d'apaisement avec Blaine, et il se détendit enfin. Les mains du Poufsouffle tenaient la balle en coupe, et celles de Kurt enfermaient le tout. Il se blottit inconsciemment contre Blaine pour capter un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Il faisait sombre et froid autour d'eux, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir mettre fin à ce moment.

"Je suis désolé... murmura enfin Kurt au prix d'un immense effort."

Il avait brisé le silence d'une voix rauque et hésitante, mais il était parfaitement sincère.

"Je crois... que nous avons déjà passé cette étape, répondit Blaine d'une voix douce."

Soudain, l'une des mains de Blaine glissa de sous la sienne et attrapa le revers vert sombre du col de sa veste. Kurt se laissa docilement attirer vers le bas au-dessus de garçon et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Ce contact lui plut autant qu'il l'effraya. Les lèvres de Blaine étaient chaudes et douces, et se pressaient contre les siennes avec un empressement mêlé de tendresse. Mais si quelqu'un les voyait ? Si quelqu'un passait devant la porte ouverte du hall, jetait un coup d'œil dans le parc et les apercevait, allongés dans la neige ? La langue de Blaine dessina délicatement ses lèvres avant de se glisser entre. Et Kurt décida que si quelqu'un venait les interrompre, il lui lancerait un maléfice d'entrave et le laisserait là à son sort, dans la neige si possible pour lui refroidir les idées. Puis il réglerait ça avec un sortilège d'amnésie. Car rien, _rien_, n'avait légitimement le droit d'interrompre ce moment merveilleux que lui offrait l'autre garçon.

La langue du Poufsouffle se glissa contre la sienne et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de tout lâcher, de se laisser aller et de s'abandonner aux bras de Blaine. De glisser dans ce cocon de confort et de chaleur que lui procurait son corps. Le garçon sembla lire dans ses pensées et les fit rouler ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur Kurt. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Blaine prit un peu de recul, comme pour admirer les yeux hypnotiques de Kurt.

"C'est un peu trop... précipité, non ? s'inquiéta le Poufsouffle."

Kurt poussa un grognement de protestation et l'obligea à coller de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il s'abandonnait, il plongeait la tête la première et il oubliait tous ses doutes. Mais il savait qu'il se trouvait dans une bulle fragile, et que s'il se mettait à trop réfléchir elle se percerait d'un coup et il se trouverait alors terriblement vulnérable. Tant qu'il repousserait Blaine pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa carapace de mépris et d'ironie. Kurt se connaissait très bien et savait exactement ce qu'il risquait si Blaine se mettait à vouloir ralentir les choses.

La sphère de chaleur que lui avait donnée Dumbledore glissa de la paume de sa main et s'enfonça dans la neige. Il n'en avait pas besoin, la chaleur du corps de Blaine suffisait à lui faire oublier la neige glaciale dans laquelle ils étaient étendus.

Kurt rit contre les lèvres de Blaine. Et ce rire lui fit du bien, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait son dernier rire franc et sincère.

"Quoi ?

- Mon dieu, je pense que si un sombral passe au-dessus de nous, on l'entendra rire depuis ici. On doit avoir l'air tellement ridicules !

- Hmm... occupe-toi de l'image qu'on renvoie si tu veux, répondit Blaine, pendant que je me concentre sur la sensualité de tes lèvres..."

Il suivit du doigt une ligne qui partait du torse de Kurt et remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il semblait avoir du mal à croire qu'il avait Kurt avec lui, sous lui, pour lui.

"Kurt..." Il se releva et s'agenouilla dans la neige, puis regarda Kurt faire de même à côté de lui. "Si tu veux prendre ton temps... par rapport aux autres...

- Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? Comme un _couple_ ? coupa le Serpentard."

Blaine lui lança un regard de travers. Kurt rit et s'approcha de lui pour l'agripper par la cravate et attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Je te préviens, Anderson, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, que si tu lâches _un seul mot_ sur nous à qui que ce soit, je te prends un aller simple pour la Chambre des Secrets.

- La Chambre des Secrets n'existe pas, rit Blaine."

Kurt le repoussa de quelques centimètres, visiblement offensé de voir l'une des légendes les plus impressionnantes de sa maison remise en cause. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dis rien à personne, c'est compris ?

- Si tu veux, concéda Blaine." Il n'était visiblement pas enchanté par cette requête, mais il n'avait pas envie de gâcher cet instant en discutant de ça.

"Et si un jour on a un cours pratique de lecture d'esprit ou ce genre de truc affreux, tu mets ce souvenir dans une fiole et tu l'enterres dans la forêt interdite, d'accord ?

- Kurt...

- Et si on te fait boire du Veritaserum, je nierai en bloc, tu es prévenu."

Blaine poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Kurt se détendit un peu dans ses bras. Il se sentait étrangement bien dans les bras du Poufsouffle, mais il était encore terrifié de ce qui l'attendait quand la bulle qui les englobait crèverait. Il venait de baisser tous ses boucliers pour laisser Blaine venir à lui, mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin de réunir beaucoup de temps, de courage et de répartie avant de laisser à tous l'opportunité de voir qui il était vraiment.


End file.
